Conventional tennis racquet strings are of a uniform diameter throughout their length. Although it would be desirable to provide a string of comparatively small diameter to provide improved playing characteristics, e.g., power and control, known smaller diameter strings are not sufficiently durable to provide a long service life. While tennis racquet strings of conventional diameter provide durability, such strings cannot provide the desirable characteristics of a smaller-diameter string.
Conventional tennis racquets are provided with a single string bed of overlapped longitudinal and transverse strings. With this conventional stringing arrangement, tennis balls striking the frame portion of the racquet cannot be returned with the accuracy obtainable where the ball strikes the main playing portion of the string bed.